Indigo
Marguerite “Margo” Mason (born 31 May 1995) is a former superhero known as Indigo whose powers include electricity generation and manipulation. She was affiliated with the Wingwomen from 2012 to 2014, when the infamous Amcorp incident and its associated media firestorm precipitated her departure from the team. Early life Mason was born in Missouri and spent her childhood in the Midwest before moving to Los Angeles at age 13 with her parents; she is an only child. She has said in interviews that her childhood was a peaceful yet uneventful one, with her parents mostly leaving her to her own devices. She was happiest once her family moved to California, though, and she recalls gushing about Santa Monica Pier shortly after the family arrived in Los Angeles: “I called up my best friend back in Missouri—on the landline, right, because my parents were kind of old-fashioned and hadn’t yet gotten me my own phone—and I just screeched at her, ‘Oh my god, there’s an actual ocean ''here!’” '''Gaining superpowers' In April 2012, Mason was swimming in the Pacific, about five hundred feet offshore, when an electric eel that had been genetically modified by rogue geneticist Dominic Warren swam up behind her and shocked her on the right side of her ribcage, an injury from which she still has a scar. Warren’s close associate Wayne Hodges, on Warren’s orders, had released the eel near the beach in order to test its efficacy as a bioweapon. The electric shock knocked Mason out, but in what she described as “sheer dumb luck,” she was floating on her back while she was unconscious. Hodges, who had been nearby in a speedboat, raced towards the tracker-tagged eel and found the unconscious Mason. He loaded her and the eel onto the boat and began to check Mason’s vital signs. Mason woke up at that point and, after a brief struggle, knocked Hodges off the boat and commandeered it, speeding back towards the shore. However, the eel, which was still on the boat, shocked her again and she lost consciousness. Fortunately for her, the Wingwomen had already tracked Hodges’s speedboat, and when they saw Mason on the dead-in-the-water boat, they brought her in and took her to the hospital. Soon after waking up in a hospital bed, Mason discovered unusually large buildups of static on both her palms and accidentally sent a lightning bolt at her room’s TV, damaging it beyond repair. She confided this in the Wingwomen, who subsequently took her with them to confront Warren. Career as Indigo Mason was an integral part of Wingwomen operations against Mister Malvolio, Battle Axe and the French crime syndicate L’Ombre Imminente. She is also credited with exposing Night-Ghast as billionaire Victor Griffin. She sometimes delivered debriefing statements to the press when unofficial team leader Redwing was not available. Linda Alexander, the editor-in-chief of ATN, commented in 2013 on Mason’s poise and dedication to the team, saying that “her fresh-faced, eager disposition inspires confidence in the team, no matter how rough their latest operation may have been.” Amcorp incident Leadup Mason had been making noticeably fewer public appearances circa April and May 2014, either by herself or with the rest of the team. Wingwomen publicist Tara Hunt claimed in a statement on May 2 that Mason was busy studying for college finals. That same night, however, a paparazzo photographed Mason on the patio of the infamous LA gay bar Rainbow Road, with what appeared to be a cocktail in her hand (she was 18 at the time). Subsequent photos showed her kissing another girl. The photos surfaced on TMZ the next day, and although Hunt quickly got them deleted from TMZ’s website by threatening legal action, neither that nor a subsequent public statement completely curtailed wild Internet speculation. The statement did not address either Mason’s sexual orientation or accusations that she was purposely shirking her duties to the Wingwomen, instead lambasting the paparazzo for his invasion of privacy. ''' '''Attack on Amcorp The FBI had been investigating former defense contractor Adam Archibald for three months at this point, following Archibald’s dismissal and Amcorp’s subsequent takeover of his contract. Evidence surfaced on May 6 that Archibald was planning to attack Amcorp, and the Wingwomen were brought in to handle the situation. Unfortunately, they were too late to prevent Archibald sending his army of drones to Amcorp headquarters in Chicago and instead had to do battle with the drones in the Loop. During the ensuing battle, Archibald also reprogrammed Amcorp CEO Floyd Baldwin’s private jet so that if used, it would fly directly into Amcorp’s R&D building. Baldwin and his bodyguards became trapped in the jet when they tried to use it to escape the drone attack. Topaz, Moondust, Redwing, and Slipshade were all trapped as well, separately fighting off drones. Indigo, then, was the only Wingwoman who could stop the plane from crashing into the R&D building, which was in the process of being evacuated but would not be cleared in time. She tried to take out one of the plane’s wings and divert its course that way, but she missed and hit the plane’s nose instead, frying all controls. A second blast did divert the plane somewhat, but not enough to completely avoid the R&D building. Half of the facility was destroyed in the crash. Initial casualty estimates hovered around 20 dead and 50 injured, but they rose precipitously once first responders made it to the scene. 67 people in total were killed, including Baldwin and his bodyguards, and 187 more were injured. Aftermath Mason was immediately slammed in the press and online, with many people blaming her for not doing enough to stop the plane crash. Hunt tried to smooth things over with a press conference the next day, but it quickly went off the rails when Mason, visibly under tremendous stress, accidentally made every single flashbulb in the room explode, which led to even more injuries. Over the next two weeks, she was seen in public four times, all of which were disastrous. The fourth incident culminated in her mildly electrocuting a citizen who went up to her on the street and angrily confronted her about Amcorp, and in the subsequent media coverage, her secret identity was exposed. Calls for her punishment and/or removal from the team reached a fever pitch after that incident; one source told the New York Times ''that Hunt had to unplug her office phone and get a burner cell phone in order to get any work done. '''In recent years' Officially, Mason never retired from the team. Instead, she simply disappeared after the electrocution incident; she has not been seen in public since then, nor has she spoken to any media outlet since that last press conference. Her precise whereabouts are unknown, although various unsubstantiated tabloid reports have placed her in New York, Austin, and even Malta. Her teammates, as well, have rarely mentioned her since 2014, although Moondust mentioned briefly in 2016 that she had just sent Mason a birthday card. __FORCETOC__ Category:Wingwomen